Loire
Loire is a former Princess from the under water world country of Atlantic. Appearance Loire wears revealing(ish) clothing. The only clothing she wears are a bathing-suit like top and very short shorts. She never wears shoes or is seen to be with shoes at all (even sandals). Loire also wears a ring on her left hand that she found in the ocean when she was adventuring around her home. Personality Loire has a bubbly personality before she was de-throned. She was very nice to her subjects even to the really poor ones. She could never use her magic to hurt a fly. After she was de-throned, Loire became very serious and tries to change her appearance as well as her personality. She is very cold-hearted and very stubborn. (Ex once she thinks somebody is bad and horrible, it will take an awlful lot of evidence and convincing before she changes her mind). History Dragon Foster Mother Arc Her dragon parent: Carina, raised Loire as her child for 8 years. When the day came for all of the dragons to unexpectantly to leave, Carnal left Loire in the underwater world, hoping that Loire can defend for herself. On the Throne Arc Loire was adopted by the elves of the great under-water city of Atlantis. Her adopted parents found her when she was saving the prince from a local sea-serpant. They were very thankful of her and were in awe that she was a dragon slayer. They immideately adopted her as their own child (but they let her keep her name) so she can be the prince's body-guard. Loire refused at first, but then thought it over and agreed on terms: that she was said to be the long-lost princess of Atlantis and she was never mentioned that she is his body-guard. After Dethronement (aftermath) When Loire got dethroned because she was accused of murder that she never did. Loire was framed by an elf who fled from the country and put the blame on her. She was sentenced to be executed but escaped with the help of the Prince and the king & queen. Loire went above the surface on the run. Changing some of her appearance and her whole personality, it seems that none of the soldiers from the royal army has even bothered to capture her (they are a whole bunch of stupid elves). Relationships king & queen the king and queen love Loire very much but did not want her to leave. They knew it was for her own safety though. Loire misses them very much. They are also trying to help clear out Loire's name while she's on the surface. Prince Wales Loire really likes Wales but due to the fact that she is his body guard and Wales is finding a princess to marry, she keeps her feelings for him a secret. Team Nastu Nastu Due to the fact that they are complete opposites, Nastu and Loiredo not get along well. They always end up fighting or getting themselves in trouble or get scolded by Erza or Lucy to pipe down. Grey Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias